


Road Trip

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you put an injured cranky Mustang, an angry former Fullmetal Alchemist in a car? Well you get this pure silliness…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise. This was written for the fma_fic_contest community on Livejournal, but I felt it needed a little more than 500 words. So this is a slighly extended version. Check out all the lovely fics there every week guys.

**Road trip**

The two men emerged from the building. The dark haired man leaned heavily on the younger blond, who didn’t look too much better. Roy couldn’t help but think it was a good job Edward was a little taller these days. They stumbled in unison; Edward holding his left side and limping with his non metal leg while Roy’s head throbbed , blood caking his black hair and his chest hurt with each breath. The General had a sneaking suspicion that he had broken a few ribs, never mind his sprained ankle. 

“How the hell did I let you convince me that this was a good idea?” Edward groused.

 ‘It was a good idea if you didn’t behave like a common brute. You were supposed to show them an example of how being a state alchemist could be a good thing.” 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s not like I’m even an alchemist anymore.”

Edward turned his head to give Roy his best glare, “Besides, I’m not the one who set him on fire!”

 “That was after he tried to kill us.” 

The car was in sight at last. Actually, he could see two of them. Shit, he couldn’t drive like this. 

Roy groaned. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you’re going to have to drive, Fullmetal.” 

“Hey, don’t call me Fullmetal!” 

Roy’s head reverberated with the sound. Putting his hand to his head, he gritted his teeth with the pain.

 Ed came to an abrupt stop and Roy almost fell over. “What? Did you just say..” 

“Yes – now just take the keys before set you on fire.”

The threat was empty one and even if he did there was only a 50-50 chance he would hit the pain in the ass. Roy felt the hard surface of the car and leaned against the bonnet, reached into his pocket, pulled the keys and tossed them. The keys fell to the ground.  

“Dammit Mustang, your aim is really off.” Edward bent down to pick up the keys. “Am I really doing this? I can’t drive!” 

“Well, I can’t drive not like this. I am seeing two of you right now. We need to get out of here before they come to. Neither of us are in a position to take them on.” 

Ed’s eyes went wide like saucers, “Shit, but I could kill us.” 

“I’d rather take my chances with you driving,” Roy said. “Besides if we die here, I’m sure Hawkeye and Miss Rockbell will find some way to get to the Gate so they can bring us back to murder us themselves.” 

Edward gulped at the thought and walked around to the driver’s side of the car.

 

An half an hour later… 

Roy was thankful that they were driving through deserted roads and they had not yet any vehicles. He didn’t really fancy their chances otherwise.

 “Slow down!” Roy was fed up of barking the same order.

Even though, Edward was older, he was no better at doing what he was told. “I can’t!” 

Roy winced as the car veered across the road before Edward managed to correct it. “This is awesome, I’m really doing this.”

 Roy could feel his food rising up in his throat. A little town was in sight up ahead. Please don’t let it be a mirage, he prayed to whatever greater power there was.

 “Just stop here, Fullmetal. We can walk to the village and rest up until I’m fit to drive again.” 

“But I’m just getting the hang of it,” Edward protested but he put his foot on the brake as asked all the same.. The car screeched to a halt.

 Edward turned to look at a slightly green looking Roy. “Not bad for a first time, huh?”

 Roy opened his eyes, his head was still spinning. “You’ve got to be kidding me. I’m lucky I didn’t vomit.” 

“That’s just the concussion talking, General Bastard.”

The end


End file.
